The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multifunction peripheral.
Technology for constantly maintaining a uniform toner density within a developing device and implementing the stabilization of image quality by calculating a coverage rate of an image from input image information and controlling an amount of toner supply to the developing device according to the calculation result of the coverage rate in an image forming apparatus such as a printer, a copy machine, or a multifunction peripheral is disclosed.
If there are many uniform density regions such as solid regions or half-tone regions in a toner image formed on (transferred onto) printing paper even when the coverage rate of the image is low in the image forming apparatus of the above-described electrographic method, uneven brightness is likely to occur in a finished image on the printing paper after a fixing process due to variation occurred in melting of toner in the uniform density regions and other regions in the fixing process on the printing paper at a given temperature.